


The Princess and the Theif

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, look i really just like my oc ok, this is one of those ideas based on a dream that i got from watching lupin movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Rosemary is a well to do young woman tired of living her sequestered life and longing for something more.





	The Princess and the Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting things like I’m a real writer. Not someone who puts ideas down on sticky notes and forgets about them.

Rosemary sighed, she didn’t know why her Grandmother insisted on these awful parties. She hated attending, being paraded around like a piece of meat or a cow at auction, dressed in all her finery and her body aching from the weight of the jewels grandmother made her wear.

Her cousin Cassandra had it marginally easier, her father at least didn’t want his daughter dripping in jewels when he was alive and her mother seemed to think that less was more, at least for her daughter. For herself she always chose the finest pieces she owned as if to say she wasn’t as old as her years since she spent parties like these fishing for a new husband much to Rose and Cass’ chagrin.

This particular party was no different, Rose and Cass were paraded around and made to dance with people they’d rather place on the end of a very short pier and tell them to start walking. Rose’s neck was aching from the weight of the necklace her grandmother’s maids had laid out for her. A large diamond encrusted monstrosity that weighed more than the redhead believed she did herself, not to mention she was having trouble catching her breath from how tightly her corset had been laced, her feet were also killing her and Rose was sure her right foot was bleeding. A side effect of the shoes being too small for her feet but her grandmother insisting she wear them anyway. 

Grandmother did a lot of insisting and since Rose was in her care there was nothing to be done but go along with whatever the stone faced woman wanted. 

Rose’s mother had died in childbirth, an unfortunate family trait which was discovered too little too late. It was that same unfortunate family trait that caused Cassandra to be an only child, the midwife had been forewarned when it came time for Elizabeth to give birth so her life had ultimately been spared though to hear her speak one would be forgiven for making the assumption that she would have rather passed away like her sister.

Elizabeth had been desperate for a child, she and her husband had their problems conceiving a child and when they were finally successful it was a celebrated occasion. When the child was born and both mother and babe were reported healthy and thriving Elizabeth was, disappointed, to put it mildly.

Having been informed by the midwife and doctors that one child would likely be her limit after the complications during the birth of her daughter Elizabeth set about making sure her daughter was the finest young woman for miles around. Cassandra was given the best dresses, the best governess and tutors all to make her the finest bride a young man could ask for.

Cassandra however had other plans. It was not that she willingly disobeyed her mother but that the young woman found more enjoyment in riding on horseback, hunting with her father and swordsmanship. All of which were of course not suitable for young ladies and which drove Elizabeth mad.

When Rose was sixteen her father passed in a hunting accident that also killed Cassandra’s father. The death of her father affected Rose greatly, she began to rebel against her grandmother more and more, she didn’t go to lessons, wore her hair loose and refused to wear a corset. She also took to spending her evenings at parties alone with whatever passable young man she could lay hands on earning her quite the reputation.

“Do you think Grandmother would notice if I took these ridiculous shoes off?” Rose asked her cousin, “since I’m almost certain my foot is bleeding from being crushed in here” 

“You could try, though if your foot is bleeding and you leave a trail of it all over the floor Grandmother will be hysterical” Cassandra replied.

Rose sighed again, she didn’t even have the energy to take up with a young man tonight since most of the young men who had been invited to the party she’d taken up with before. She wondered if she and Cassandra would be able to slip away, to remove their corsets and shoes and finery and spend the evening in the small tavern in town. 

-

Elsewhere on the property a group of men had arrived, though they were without invitation. The group were dressed impeccably though only one looked as though he belonged to the fine gathering,

“Are you sure about this Goodnight?” one of the men asked another, “these people might not let us in” 

“Nonsense Sam. You worry too much, just let me do all the talking” Goodnight beamed at his friend and strode towards the doors confidently,

“Invitation sir” one of the men at the door said, he was bored already and the party had only been going on for an hour, 

“Of course gentlemen of course” Goodnight made a show of checking all his pockets, his face getting more and more frustrated and worried the longer he did so, “I could have sworn I placed it in my pocket before I left this evening” he said quickly still checking his pockets.

Sam watched this show with disinterest plastered on his face. He’d seen Goody do this what seemed like a hundred times. As the man fumbled around in his pockets the rest of the group were able to sneak around the house and find a door left unlocked from which to enter the property and the party.

Inside the group stuck to the shadows, they were used to going unnoticed in a crowd as their livelihoods rather depended on it. They mostly blended in to large crowds though on occasions such as this it was better to blend with the staff than the party goers themselves. No one notices the staff.

Goodnight was still fussing with his pockets outside until Sam chose his moment to speak,

“Face it they aren’t there. Let’s just send along our apologies and leave. We’ve wasted enough time” 

“And I was so looking forward to speaking with the Grande Dame about a marriage for her granddaughter. The Robicheaux family could do with some fresh blood” 

With the words ‘marriage’ and ‘granddaughter’ not to mention the name Robicheaux, known as some of the most wealthy fur traders in the Americas the guards at the door instantly perked up,

“It’s no matter really, you should just go on in. I’m sure her ladyship is expecting you” one of the guards said ushering both men inside.

Goody thanked them both profusely while Sam simply inclined his head the smallest amount,

“How did you know that would work? That there was even a lady of the house or granddaughters?” 

“Oh ye of little faith, this particular Grande Dame is rather famous for two beautiful, unmarried, granddaughters. Not to mention her expensive jewelry collection” 

Sam and Goody made their way inside and to the ballroom where the party was in full swing. They noticed the rest of their team blending in nicely with the staff, in these stuffy parlours of the elite is where Goody shined brightest. It would be an interesting night,

-

Rose had managed to half bribe half bully a boy into getting her and Cassandra a bottle of whiskey from their Grandfather’s store, the man himself having passed a number of years ago but leaving behind a very impressive collection of fine alcohols, 

“Much better than champagne don’t you agree?” Rose asked her cousin, they’d sequestered themselves further into their grandfather’s old study and sat in plush high backed armchairs with a fire roaring. Much better than the party, Rose had even taken off all the gaudy jewels she’d been wearing, 

“Much better” Cassandra agreed, “though won’t grandmother be angry that you took all that off?” 

“Let her be angry. I could care less these days, honestly sometimes I think of running away into the night, my bag full of jewels and selling them all as I need to for the money. I’d sleep in taverns and inns, see the world outside of this wretched place” 

A maid peered around the door to the study, her face blotchy with tears and a scared expression on her face,

“I am so sorry to disturb but Madame has been asking where you are. Apparently there is a man asking for you both” the girl said, “she is most insistent you come at once” 

Both girls groaned audibly. Just when they thought they’d gotten away. 

-

Goodnight spotted the lady of the house right away when they entered the ballroom, she was the one terrorising the staff. Her grey hair piled elegantly on her head and her neck, ears, wrist and fingers covered in sparkling diamonds,

“I do believe Sam this is as Joshua might say, jackpot” Goody strolled through the crowd and halted in front of the woman, “Madame! Might I say how radiant you look this evening, why not even the stars in heaven shine as brightly as you!” 

The older woman started at being approached so blunty, she appraised the man who had spoken. An american, wealthy, the man with him stood at a respectful distance so must be a manservant. He was older than her granddaughters, closer to her daughters age but Elizabeth could do worse,

“Thank you most graciously sir, I have not received a compliment like that in many years now since my poor husband ascended with the angels” she put out a gloved hand and the american man took it and kissed the silken fabric before righting himself, “what can I do for you this evening sir? I assume you have a reason for approaching me so vehemently” the woman said with a cool glance in Goodnight’s direction, 

“Of course Madame I do indeed have a reason. Let me introduce myself my name is Goodnight Robicheaux” 

The woman didn’t need to hear anything more. The Robicheaux family was well known, fur traders, filthy rich. She called over a maid and told her in no uncertain terms to find Rosemary and Cassandra and bring them to her at once. 

The girl scurried off her eyes wet with tears. It wouldn’t take her long to find those two girls so in the meantime the Grande Dame would figure out which one of them she was going to marry to this fine gentleman. 

-  
While the party goers were distracted and Goodnight handled the old woman the rest of the team set about their mission. To relieve the party goers of their jewels and trinkets, something they did with practised ease,

“Do these rich folks notice anything?” Joshua Faraday asked, “we could walk right up to em take their shit and walk away and they’d still not even blink” 

“Some people have more money than they know what to do with guero it’s true” Vasquez replied, “these people more than most” 

The other two members of the team remained silent, they didn’t need to speak to communicate what was going on in their minds. They simply did their jobs and moved on,

“Looks like there’s a couple more we didn’t notice” Faraday motioned to the two girls who’d just entered the room from an entrance at the back, “and get a load of the redhead and the ice” 

Red Harvest was indeed looking at the redhead who’d just walked in, he’d never seen anyone quite like her before. Billy Rocks too had stopped, not to look at the redhead though but the blonde who’d walked in with her. 

As the girls stood talking to Goody both Red and Billy moved slightly closer to hear what was being said. 

-

Rose noticed the two men creeping closer as the rich american man and his scowling partner spoke to grandmother, the taller of the two caught her attention immediately. He wasn’t like any of the boys she’d spent time with before, tall and tan and solidly built to the point where she could see the muscle definition under the suit he was wearing. His hair was as long as hers was and there was something about him that instantly drew her to him.

Cass too had noticed her cousin’s instant attraction to the tall dark haired man but what Rose was failing to keep an eye on was their grandmother and the american man the later of which had noticed what was going on,

“Madame might I be so rude as to part you from your lovely granddaughter Rosemary for a turn around the dance floor?” he asked beaming from ear to ear,

“Of course Mr Robicheaux, off you go Rosemary” her grandmother practically shoved the redhead into the waiting arms of Goodnight Robicheaux who began spinning the young woman across the ballroom floor,

“Mr Robicheaux I don’t know what your intentions are but - “

“Fret not cherie, I do not want you for myself. An old codger like me shouldn’t be a match for a pretty young thing like you, I did notice however that another did happen to catch your eye” 

Rose straightened her back and looked Goodnight dead in the eye, this wasn’t a man here to woo her or her cousin or indeed her aunt. This was a man with a different purpose entirely,

“What are you here for Mr Robicheaux? You haven’t come to spin me around the dancefloor and I don’t think you want to marry my aunt so what is it? Money?” 

Goody laughed, what a perceptive young woman. No doubt her equally charming cousin had figured out his true purpose as well,

“Money perhaps but I am much more interested in all your fine jewels” Goody said his blue eyes shining with excitement and joy, “as lovely as they are on your person -” 

This time it was Rosemary who cut the conversation off, by unclasping the necklace at her throat and the earrings dangling from her ears,

“Take it, take it all. I don’t want it, I never wanted it. Just leave my ring” 

Goodnight cast his gaze to a golden ring adorning the girls finger. It was in the shape of two hands clasping an emerald heart with a crown placed on top, 

“Sentimental value my dear?” Goody asked, the girl nodded but didn’t say anything else, “then it shall remain on your beautiful hand, in the meantime I don’t suppose you’d know any combinations?” he asked with a smile much like a fox,

“Grandmother keeps all her jewels in her bedroom. Talk to Maria, you’ll find her sobbing in the kitchen because grandmother thinks everyone ought to fear her, the silverware is kept there too” 

“My so forthcoming” Goody laughed,

“What else could I be when I am a simple girl and you a man old enough to be my father much stronger than I threaten to harm me unless I give you my jewels and tell you where to find the rest” Rose said easily as Goodnight spun her around again. 

This time instead of returning to his arms Rose found herself face to face with the man she’d seen before. Up close he was even more handsome than she’d thought originally, breathless she curtsied unable to think of anything else to do,

“My dance card is quite free” she told him, the man placed a hand on her small waist and took her own hand in his and led her onto the dancefloor away from the crowd.

They didn’t speak but Rose found she didn’t need to, she was enraptured by this man. After they finished dancing she led him out into the garden where they could be alone,

“My name is Rosemary. Rose” 

“Red Harvest” the man spoke, even the sound of his voice sent shivers up Rose’s spine, 

“You came with Mr Robicheaux tonight? To pilfer my family’s jewels” she stated, when it looked like Red Harvest might argue Rose smiled, “it’s fine, I told Mr Robicheaux where he could find everything he was after. I’d rather he have them” 

“Did Goody tell you what he was doing with the jewels?” Red asked, Rose shook her head, 

“It doesn’t matter, he could be Robin Hood or a simple cad I don’t care either way” 

Red had never met a girl like this before, usually the pretty ones scream and cry and refuse point blank to give anything over so Red has to act as intimidating as he can until they give up whatever it is,

“You’re so different from other women” 

“Other women you’ve met or robbed?” she asked with a smile, “don’t worry I shan’t tell Grandmama why you were here, chances are she hasn’t even noticed you” 

“But you did” 

Red Harvest crossed the small terrace to where the redhead was dancing in the moonlight. She’d taken her shoes off and when her dress lifted he could see a rather nasty gash on the toes on her right foot. 

She noticed him looking and dropped the hem of her dress. Her cheeks coloured a little and she raised her head to shake the hair that had tumbled down from her face, 

“It’s rude to stare” she said, “especially at a lady’s feet” 

“What happened?” he asked, kneeling beside her foot to assess the damage. The gash was across the first three toes of her right foot and he could tell it had bled from the congealed brownish crust on her otherwise pale foot,

“My shoes were too small but Grandmother insisted I wear them, she’s also the one who insisted on all the jewels” Rose huffed taking a seat on a stone bench overlooking the rest of the garden, “Grandmother insists on a lot” 

Red stared at the redhead in the moonlight and noticed a sadness in her but most of all he noticed a restless spirit. Someone who wasn’t happy being caged even in such a beautiful cage. 

“Come away with us, tonight” 

“I beg your pardon?” she stared back at him trying to locate any trace of humour or insincerity and found none, “I couldn’t, Cassandra. I couldn’t leave her here” 

“She should come as well” Red said, he took a hold of Rose’s hands again, “neither of you belong here” 

Taking a chance he leant across and kissed Rose softly, expecting a demure maiden he was surprised when she kissed him back fully, it seems she was full of surprises,

“Where would you have me go?” she asked, “live on the run with you all?” 

“Goody has a house, somewhere no one can find us” Red held her hands and looked at Rose with an earnestness in his face she wasn’t used to seeing, in anyone really.

She bit her lip and considered his proposition. She did say earlier that she’d love to pack up her things and run off into the night but could she really do it? Would Cass come with her? 

“Let me ask Cass, I won’t go without her” 

Red kissed her again and lingered for a moment afterwards, never had he made a connection like this so suddenly. He hoped she would say yes.

-

Rose made her way back through the garden, she didn’t want to rejoin the party if she could avoid it so she traced her way around the back of the house to where the large chestnut trees grew where she thought she might find her cousin. 

“Cass? Are you back here?” 

It was the blonde’s favourite spot, where she had learnt to ride and shoot with her father. If she was anywhere Rose hoped she was here. She called out again and was met with the sight of Cassandra coming out from behind one of the trees farthest from the house, she looked flushed and her hair was undone, 

“You hussy!” Rose laughed when she noticed the man who followed her cousin out from behind the tree,

“We just talked, nothing more” Cass said primly, “not all of us are willing to simply lift our skirts for the first ounce of flattery” 

“Yes, yes I’m a vain and selfish tart. Anyway, did your talk include the offer to run away in the night with a handsome thief?” from the expression on Cassandra’s face Rose could be sure it did, “good, get packed up and meet me here in fifteen minutes” 

“Rose! We can’t just leave!” Cass protested 

“Oh yes we can and we will. Do you really like it here? Boring parties and grandmother and aunty breathing down your neck to make a ‘suitable’ match? Their beady eyes on you waiting until you pop out an heir and die in the process? I don’t want to stick around for that but I won’t leave without you, so what do you say?” 

Cass looked from her cousin to the man she’d been with and to the house. It was daunting to say the least with all of her mother and grandmother’s expectations for her and the thought of being married to some old duke or count make her skin crawl.

“Alright, let’s go” Cass said finally grasping the hand of the man she’d been with, “wait here I’ll be fifteen minutes”   
The man thrilled to hear that decision and smiled warmly at Cassandra who returned his gaze with one of her own. Rose decided to bow out and tell Red the good news.

-

“What do you mean you asked her to come with us?” Faraday asked when Red told the others what he had planned,

“Now son, a life on the road is no place for a young lady” Goodnight added, “she’s used to finery and grand parties not slumming it with a group of outlaws” 

“Who said anything about slumming it?” a female voice asked, the group turned to see Rosemary standing with what appeared to be a pillowcase slung over her shoulder but on further inspection turned out to be something more akin to a sailor’s pack, “I have enough finery in this bag to last several lifetimes” 

Goody looked at the girl who was soon joined by Billy and the little blonde, it seemed as though both girls had made their minds up,

“I don’t suppose I can dissuade you both?” Goody asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer. Their faces confirmed it, they were going one way or another.

Sam of course wore his trademark scowl, the idea of bringing along two anjinous who would balk at the first sign of ordinary living was not his idea of a good idea, still the girls could be useful in the correct circumstances. 

It seemed as though Cassandra had the same idea since she instantly mentioned it to Goodnight,

“Rose and I know a lot of rich people with more jewels and money than they know what to do with. We’ll pull our weight”

“Besides we can get in where some of you might not” Rose added with a pointed look at Faraday, “if you don’t want us coming with you then that’s fine we’ll go elsewhere but it would be a smarter decision career wise to let us join your little group” 

Goody laughed, it seemed like the boys had picked themselves two very fine women indeed. What else could he say?

“I do believe the young ladies are correct. In which case, welcome aboard” 

The girls shared a look of satisfaction with each other and, with a final glance back at the house that had held them for so long, stole off into the night to begin their new lives.


End file.
